


The B in Big Time Rush stands for Balanced

by forylisse



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Infinity Gauntlet, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Twists, Soul Stone (Marvel), Thanos is a Dom, most important thing is thanos joins btr, not much, slight mention of MCU, twist ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forylisse/pseuds/forylisse
Summary: Gustavo Rocque: failed music producer, ex-lover of Matthew McConaughey (arguable), angry fat man. When his search for a "talent that can take over the music world" leads him to four Minnesota hockey players, he still feels a longing for something more. The boys are talented, yes, but missing something.That something is a someone: Thanos, a small-town titan with big time dreams of world domination who misunderstood the expression "take over the world".When the two different yet kindred souls unite, nothing will ever be the same.But it's the only life they got, so they got to live it big time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. the epitome of my creative writing.

“These boys better strike big, Kelly,” a booming voice bellowed throughout the empty auditorium. A rotund man adjusted his fedora sadly as he stared longingly at his phone wallpaper-a picture of Matthew McConaughey. “How else will I get Matthew McConaughey to notice me if I can’t produce another hit? It’s been nine years, Kelly. Nine years.”  
“They’re pretty talented, Gustavo, I wouldn’t worry too much,” his assistant calmly replied. “Besides, boy groups are all the rage now.”  
“But they’re hockey players! What do they know about music? They’re good, yeah, but something’s missing!”  
“We’re in a small Minnesota town; we have to take what we can get, alright? And if they’re that bad, we can just terminate the contract. We have to take a chance, Gustavo.”  
“Is it too late to audition? This document has piqued my interest.”   
Gustavo and Kelly turned around in alarm at the sudden arrival of a stranger. Gustavo couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something….unique…..about this new arrival. He was a bulking form of purple muscles and an oddly deformed looking chin. On one of his big meaty claws was a golden gauntlet brimming with stones save for one empty slot. He was holding a flyer advertising Gustavo’s audition to find musical talents to take over the world with.  
“F-for a record deal? Not special effects makeup?” Kelly asked in confusion, her brows furrowed. “This isn’t a movie audition, if that’s what you’re thinking…”  
“No, no, no, Kelly. Let him go. I want to see what he’s made of,” Gustavo grinned, locking eyes with his potential talent. “What’s your name, big boy?”“Thanos, the Mad Titan-“  
“Xanax the Sad Lightning? I like it! How creative!”  
“No, fat mortal, I said Thanos the Mad Titan-“  
“Thanos the Mad Titan? Hmm. Interesting. I like my vision more though, Xanax,” Gustavo sighed. Perhaps he wouldn’t find his perfect talent after all. “Alright then, chop chop, let’s see what Xanax the Mad Lightning can do!”  
Gustavo and Kelly braced themselves as Thanos raised his gauntlet-adorned hand, his face tightened with determination. Gustavo honestly felt aroused by the depth of Thanos’s focus.   
The big meaty man produced an ornate dagger from who knows where and balanced it upon the back of his hand.  
“Balance. What the world needs,” Thanos said grimly, an eerie smile crawling upon his urethra-looking face. “As all things should be.”  
“O-okay, but when are you going to start singing? Or dancing?”   
“Excuse me, mortal? Do you think that population control is a frivolity?” Thanos snapped his gauntlet-adorned fingers in annoyance. “This mere snap is what the world needs to be restored-“  
“Wait. Do that again.”  
“…”   
Thanos remained silent as he snapped his fingers again. He stared in confusion as the fat producer nodded his head, urging him to continue snapping.  
“Acapella. ASMR maybe. I like it. That’s what the boys were missing,” Gustavo grinned, looking at the hulking figure before him. “How would you like to take over the world with me?”  
“That is why I’m here, mortal. You intend to take over the world of music…? I have never heard of that planet before. A pity; it must have been destroyed by the lack of resources from overpopulation. Together, we shall-“  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, sounds great! Well, Xanax, how would you like to become a member of the world’s next hottest boy group?”

 

=

“I don’t like the looks of this guy,” Logan nervously whispered to Kendall. “He looks like a ballsack.”  
“Logan, listen, let me handle this,” the bowl-cut blonde replied confidently. “It’ll just take him a bit to warm up to us. Let’s just be casual for now and let him settle in.”  
The two watched in mild caution as Thanos sat himself at the head of the conference table eying them with a sinister gleam.  
“Hello there, young ones. Are you prepared to become the bringers of salvation to the universe?”  
“H-haha! You’re really funny, Thanny,” Logan stammered, elbowing Kendall as he forced himself to laugh. “Right, Kendall?! H-he’s so funny. We’ll be great friends.”  
Thanos did not look amused.  
“Logan! I said to stay casual!” Kendall furiously whispered, elbowing Logan twice as hard. “Sorry about him, Thanos, he’s a bit…overbearing. I’m Kendall.”  
“Kendall…? Strange. No matter,” Thanos grinned amiably. “I hope they will remember your name, Kendall. I like the fire in your eyes.”  
Kendall felt a blush flood his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that such a hulking mass of intergalactic muscle would ever compliment a small Minnesota boy such as himself.   
“T-thanks, Thanos.”  
“You,” Thanos pointed a finger towards Logan whose face was still frozen in a false smile. “Other mortal. Never refer to me as…Thanny again or I will have to eliminate you for the good of the universe.”  
“O-oh Thanny-os, you’re so funny! We already have such a good bond!”   
A tear escaped from Logan’s eyes.  
“I’m gonna go check on James and Carlos….t-they must be eager to meet you too, Thanos!”  
Logan ran from the room.  
Kendall gulped. It was just him and Thanos now.  
“S-so, Thanos, what made you want to be a star?”  
“A star? Hmm, is that how mortals refer to higher beings? Interesting,” Thanos grinned again. “Well, young one, after years of watching overpopulated planets cause their own destruction from dwindling down already limited resources, I decided I had to take matters into my own hands…”  
“Oh, climate change?” Kendall’s boner got even harder. He sure loved a man who could appreciate the awareness of climate change. “Funny you mention that, Thanos, I worry about the earth too-“  
“Young one! I truly think I may take a liking to you,” Thanos said happily, eying Kendall with an affectionate gaze. “How would you like to become my child? Together, we shall change the universe and with you at my side, the fire of hope will never burn out-“  
Kendall gulped. Did Thanos just offer to become his…’daddy’?   
He had so much to process.  
The loud clanging of the door opening shook him to his very core. James and Carlos burst through the door, faces plastered with grins and eyes brimming with tears.  
“Where is he? Our new friendddddd!” James hissed, his teeth clenched. “Logan told us so much about him!”  
“Is it true he looks like a D&D ball-sack?!” Carlos chirped, camera in hand. “I need to see this!’  
The two froze in place as they made eye contact with the topic of their blathering.   
“More little ones…” Thanos thought to himself, gauntlet-adorned hand clenching. “Too many little ones…”  
“Alright, dogs, let’s make a fucking hit!” Gustavo bellowed, signaling his entrance into the room. “Are all the introductions out of the way?! Well, time to get rolling!”  
The four human boys shuffled into the recording booth, eyes shifting to one another in confusion and concern.   
“H-he’s just gonna snap his fingers…?” James asked in a hushed voice, trying to suppress a scoff. “That’s it?”  
“Gustavo had a boner about it apparently,” Logan replied nervously. “Kelly told me they basically fell in love at first sight. It was that hardcore.”  
“So he’s our competition…” James mumbled to himself. “Gustavo wants him to take our place. Like a survival show. Only the best can win.”  
“Guys, stop it,” Kendall interjected, ensuring to hold the door open to await Thanos’s entrance. “For now, he’s one of us. And honestly I think he’s a cool guy. Just a little weird, but hey, so are we.”  
Thanos entered the recording booth which was incredible as he was about double the height.  
“Before we begin, how do you guys feel about the name ‘Big Time Rush’? Pretty spiffy, am I right, dogs?”  
“Um, it’s kind of stupid, actually,” James muttered uncomfortably. “Can we choose another one?”“Um, you’re kind of fucking stupid, James,” Gustavo responded, clenching his meaty fist. James reminded him too much of his first love-Matthew McConaughey. Of course, he lacked attraction to the young James despite the similarities between him and Matthew McConaughey. He couldn’t stand his hair, first of all, and he also couldn’t stand his flirtatious personality. Gustavo preferred his future Matthew McConaughey to be stoic, preferably bald though an enigmatic bald from a different biology was also acceptable, as well as having a fondness for the color purple. Somebody like…Thanos, Gustavo noted as they locked eyes.  
“The Black Order is a fine name for an organization such as this, fat man,” Thanos said firmly, gesturing towards the rest of the boys. “My children will serve me finely in our upcoming struggle.”  
“The Black Order sounds pretty emo, man,” Carlos sighed. “We might as well stick with Big Time Rush.”  
Gustavo and Kendall could not stand the flash of sorrow that appeared on the Mad Titan’s face.   
“I think it’s a great name!” The two said in unison, causing looks of confusion from the others. “It’s unique!”  
“A bit heavy-handed, if you ask me,” Kelly responded, slipping a bottle of vodka out of her purse. She was sure she would need it. “But go off, I guess.”  
“Fine. We shall stick with ‘Big Time Rush’. However, you all serve me as my children.”  
Gustavo felt a hint of envy arise in his rotund body. All of the boys could call him ‘daddy’ yet he could not made the fat man very sad. Sure, the boys were younger, conventionally more attractive and somewhat talented but Gustavo’s fat rolls brimming with sweat and grease were surely just as arousing as a fit physique.   
“Y-yes, F-Father!” Kendall grinned.   
He would save ‘daddy’ for later.


	2. My Soul Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been busy coming back from korea and starting senior year of uni so i forgot this monstrosity exists but i can't stop now!

“He really needed his own room?” James scoffed, flipping his hair flamboyantly. “What, is he too good for us?”  
The four boys were seated upon their new couch in their new apartment. A new television, new beds, even a new slide-the only thing missing was their new member. Their new friend.  
“Maybe he smells bad and that’s why he didn’t want to live with us,” Carlos added half-heartedly, instead focused upon his helmet, which he gazed at lovingly. “Or maybe he has some weird kinks or something. Who would want to live with someone like that?” He stroked his helmet gingerly.  
“Guys, lay off of him,” Kendall stated firmly, hearts still in his eyes. “Thanos deserves respect and privacy. He’s new to this so we should give him time to adjust. He’s human too.”  
“Human? That boy is purple!” Kendall’s mother shouted from another room.   
“He also has an ugly chin,” Katie, Kendall’s younger sister, chirped. “It looks scary.”  
“Also, we’re new to this, too, Kendall!” Logan, whose existence was forgotten prior to his words, shouted.   
Kendall sighed. It was tough being in love. He feared the time may come when he would someday have to choose between his friends and family or Thanos. Ever since he met the mad titan, Kendall knew deep in his heart he would always choose Thanos.  
“Leave him alone! And if he gets lonely, he can come to us, or I will come for him.”

 

“Do you like your new digs, Thanos?” Gustavo asked, adjusting the beret precariously perched upon his round meaty head. “I got the best money can buy for you.”  
Thanos walked around his room slowly. It was furnished to his desires; it was completely empty save for a large otherworldly throne. The walls were painted to depict the sunset on a peaceful planet.   
“Excellent, fat man, you have done well,” Thanos replied. “I hope that people will remember your name.”  
Gustavo blushed.   
“O-oh, Thanos, it was nothing!”   
“Nothing is what we will have left if overpopulation is to continue in this world.”  
Gustavo’s blush deepened. He loved when Thanos would get nihilistic on a whim. It was one of his favorite traits about Matthew McConaughey as well.  
“T-Thanos, can I ask you something…?” Gustavo asked, twirling his sausage-like fingers.   
“Speak, pudgy mortal.”  
“W-well, I-I was just wondering if, you know, you uh…” Gustavo took a deep breath. Now was the perfect time! The perfect chance! To find love! “Maybe wanted, I don’t know, to get some dinner? I-I know you’re new to the whole LA scene and yelp can be misleading, so I thought, hey, I know this great little restaurant, a hole in the wall really, that I should take Thanos to…”  
Thanos sighed. He had stopped listening to Gustavo ramble since he opened his mouth and his thoughts instead turned to his goals. His goal to take over the world of music. He was still unsure as to what planet that meant, but he figured that he must save as many as he could, regardless of whether or not he knew of them. His only other goal was to find the Soul Stone, rumored to be the most emotionally daunting to find. But he would gladly accept that challenge.  
“…The menu is phenomenal, really, trust me, I knew you would like it even if we haven’t met yet, because, you know, maybe you’ve been the one on my mind for years now. You know, the one. The one true love in our lives. And that’s why I want you to go to Chili’s with me, Thanos. As a date. Maybe it’s our destiny, my destiny, your destiny…”  
“My destiny?” Thanos asked, literally only hearing those two words. “The Soul Stone? If that is what you seek mortal, then I shall accompany you.”  
“S-soul stone?” Gustavo’s eyes widened. “Like, I’m your soul stone? Your anchor? Your rock? I-I’m so flattered, Thanos, really, I…thank you for accepting this date.”  
“Lead the way, mortal!” Thanos snapped, preparing himself for his arduous task. “The Soul Stone will be mine.”  
“Trust me, Thanos,” Gustavo winked. “It already is.”

 

His heart was broken. Shattered. Crushed into a fine dust and snorted by Matthew McConaughey himself.   
Kendall watched as Gustavo and Thanos left the complex together. The two of them. Together.   
“A-are they…going on a date?” Kendall asked himself sadly, fearing the love of his life was being taken from him.   
“Jealous, huh?” a voice asked. Kendall turned around and found himself face to face with Kelly. She took a swig of vodka. “Gustavo’s plunged us into debt with how much he spent fixing Thanos’s room. And now they’re going to go on a dinner date? While our finances are in the red? Take him away from Gustavo no matter what, Kendall. We’re in this together.”  
She offered him her bottle of vodka. He hesitated.  
“I-I don’t know, Kelly, I mean….if Thanos is happy with Gustavo, then maybe I should let them be…”  
Kelly took another chug.   
“Listen to me, Kendall. Gustavo is still heartbroken about Matthew McConaughey so he’s just looking for a rebound. A replacement. But you…your love for Thanos is real, genuine, heartfelt. Thanos deserves a lover like you, Kendall. Gustavo is too flighty, too hotheaded, too generous with our fucking money. He’ll drive us all into debt if we don’t stop him now. He’s using his money as an outlet for his grief and to buy Thanos’s love.”  
She pushed the bottle closer to Kendall. After more hesitation, Kendall grabbed it.  
“You’re right, Kelly. Gustavo sucks and I’m going to be the lover that Thanos deserves.”

There they were, at Chili's, the finest restaurant that Gustavo could afford. He could feel judging and resentful eyes settled upon them but he could care less. Across from him was Thanos, his one true love, sharing a 2 for $20 meal with him.   
"You know, Thanos, you look ravishing this evening." Gustavo cooed, winking as he ate his Americanized taco.   
"Ravishing this world's resources will doom us all to extinction."  
"If only...if only it could be like this every night..." Gustavo sighed, hoping that Thanos would immediately propose to him.   
"Yes, if only people could eat meals everyday, not fearful of what the future holds when our excess turns to nothingness," Thanos blinked for a moment then settled his beady eyes onto Gustavo. "You can be quite insightful, round man. I am impressed."  
Gustavo blushed. He placed his Americanized taco back onto the dirty plate and clapped his still-greasy hand onto Thanos's.   
"Thanos, I'm going to be honest with you....I-I know that this is scandalous.....I'm your boss, after all, but I have to say it now...I....love..."  
"HEEEEEEY GUYS!" Kendall's voice suddenly shouted. Gustavo froze. His moment was ruined.  
Kendall led the three boys into the restaurant then they all proceeded to shove their way into the booth.  
"Fancy meeting you guys here, huh?! We were just in the mood for some Chili's, even though I could do much better..." Kendall winked at Thanos. Carlos quietly asked the waiter for a highchair to place his helmet into. The waiter told him to leave, which he sadly did, though no one noticed.  
"What were you guys doing here?" Logan asked, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.   
Gustavo gulped nervously, trying to appear calm and collected.  
"A business meeting, obviously!" Gustavo yelped. "The rest of you dogs aren't worthy of a business meeting in this fine of an establishment!"  
"See how mean he is, Thanos? If he's ever mean to you, just let me know. I'll protect you." Kendall grinned, rubbing Thanos's shoulder.  
James, meanwhile, noticed something strange. In the corner of the restaurant was a cloaked figure, keenly watching the scene unfold. He, however, was dumb and decided it was just a ghost or something.  
"You know, Thanos, it's getting a little crowded in here; we should go someplace private."   
Gustavo extended his hand towards Thanos.   
Kendall, however, grabbed Thanos's other hand.  
"No, Thanos, stay here with us and bond! We're a group after all."  
"You strange mortals....I have had enough!"   
At that, Thanos summoned a moon and launched it at the table, storming away once it made impact.


End file.
